


First Date Fake Out

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, M/M, Mutual Pining, Surprise Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: Sousuke asks Gou out on a date. Then asks Rin to join them. Gou decides to ask someone else to join in as well. Now it's a double date, except two of them don't know it's a date at all.





	First Date Fake Out

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on RH discord mentioned they like the concept of RH fake dating, which somehow led me to this. Anyway, please enjoy these sweet, awkward dorks.

 

**

 

Gou’s jaw drops and her eyes open so widely she sees stars. Or maybe she just sees her pseudo-big brother, the handsome one who keeps her steady when she flails. Not that she’d ever admit to flailing. No. Gou is organized, level-headed, and responsible, she never lets the Matsuoka passion and stubbornness fuel her actions. Never. Hardly ever. Just ask...well, ask Sousuke. He thinks she’s charming and special and doesn’t believe she has faults of any kind, no matter how often Chigusa or Rin claim that’s absurd. But they didn’t ask her on a date now did they. No, Sousuke just did, and that’s what matters.

 

“I would love to go out on a date with you tonight, Sousuke.” Gou smiles and nods with authority. Her stomach is slightly less under control as she considers that Sousuke might hold her hand. Or allow her to touch his arm. She’s touched his arm plenty of times but as a little sister, as a friend, not as a date when he looks at her with those puppy dog eyes. Gou is quite accomplished for her age, but she is well aware she didn’t hang the moon. Sousuke might argue with her on that point. 

 

“Tch, Gou, it’s not a business transaction. You can be happy about going on a date with Sousuke,” teases Rin, never ever passing by an opportunity to razz anyone he cares about. He leans over to poke at her cheek. He gets one good finger digging in before she slaps his hand away. 

 

“Rin!” Gou assuredly doesn't stomp her foot when she’s valiantly trying to rein in her temper. She doesn’t. Does not. Rarely, if ever. She glances over at Sousuke. “I’m thrilled, I’d rather go out with you than Rin.”

 

Sousuke frowns. “He’s your brother. I’d hope I’m a better option than him.” He pauses, lifts an eyebrow before turning to her brother. “Actually, Rin I was hoping you’d come along.”

 

“What?!” A chorus of Matsuoka voices shriek their question, Gou cannot believe Sousuke just requested a _chaperone_ for their _first date_. Only date at this rate. Plus, Gou had been meaning to ask her brother if he’d come along as her wing man. Wing woman. Wing brother. Whatever, why would Sousuke ask Rin out on their date and how did he _beat her to it_? Honestly. Boys are more trouble than they’re worth. 

 

“You want me to third wheel your date with my sister?” Rin summarizes the weirdness in his blunt way, a task Gou is very grateful he chooses so she doesn’t have to. Even though she was going to ask him too. Details. Mind whirling, not wanting the dinner out to be troublesome for her social hero, a temporary title that will likely vanish before the main course, Gou considers her options. Her eyes wander to her cork board, pictures taking over every available space. Up in the top right hand corner, last year’s regional relay picture is pinned, only one swimmer visible. One stoic face stands out, and Gou is convinced she’s a genius. 

 

“I’ll bring my own friend, you guys. Don’t worry, Rin, you won’t be a third wheel. Let me go coordinate with...them. Sousuke, I’ll see you in the lobby of Takumi Kappo at 7:00.” Gou nods and walks away. She hears Rin laughing and Sousuke grumbling as she descends the stairs.

 

“Rin, did she just plan the whole date?”

 

Gou giggles under her breath and plots, as she grabs her phone and scrolls through her contacts. 

 

**

 

Rin stands next to Sousuke, fiddling with his tie, feeling overdressed compared to his best friend’s casual elegance in a black polo shirt and nicely tailored chinos. Even his shoes are just on the right side of too much, unlike the wingtips his mother had buffed to practically mirror-level shine before forcing them on his feet. 

 

“ _Don’t embarrass your sister, Rin. Remember it’s her date._ ” Rin rolls his eyes merely recalling his mother's words. He doesn’t even know why he’s here, why Sousuke asked him along. That’s not entirely true, he knows exactly why he’s here; Rin will do anything his best friend and sister ask of him. Anything. Including hitching along on their first date as a socially awkward penguin. He gulps in air but it goes down the wrong pipe, and soon he is sputtering and coughing into the coat rack when he hears Gou’s musical greeting cut through his distress. 

 

Just as he is regaining his composure, another voice slips into his ears. “Sousuke. Rin.” He snaps his head over to the entrance and sees one impeccably dressed Nanase Haruka standing poised next to Gou, her arm tucked in his elbow, both the picture of high class and enviable posture. 

 

“Evening, Haru. Gou, you look amazing.” Sousuke murmurs, before extending his arm to his sister, which she elegantly takes as he leads her to the hostess for seating. 

 

Haru stares after them. Rin clears his throat to break the silence, willing his suddenly dry tongue into action. “Gou forced you into service, eh?” 

 

Haru turns his head, pinning his gaze on Rin, who feels his face get increasingly warmer the longer intense blue eyes bore into him. His neck is on fire; he reaches back to make sure his hair isn’t actually burning from the heat. It is getting damp under his collar though, so that’s wonderful. Eau de Rin, exactly the scent he was hoping for when he agonized over his cologne choice earlier. 

 

“She asked if I wanted to join her for her dinner date. She said she needed a chaperone.” Haru glances to the side, mercifully breaking eye contact. “So I agreed.”

 

Rin sighs in relief. “Yeah man, me too. I mean, Sousuke asked if I’d come along. I don’t know why they think they need us on their first date.” Speaking of, in his peripheral vision, he notices his best friend motion for the two of them to hurry up, their party is being seated. They hustle to catch up. “I didn’t know you’d be here though.”

 

Haru hums noncommittally, glaring at the floor as they trail after the hostess. They are shown to their table, Rin sits next to Sousuke, who is across from Gou, and Haru takes the chair next to her. Directly in front of Rin. It’s almost like a double date, except it’s _Haru_ , who is so handsome it hurts and so talented at anything he does, far too good for Rin; it would never be anything beyond just a meal even if Rin wanted that. He bites his lower lip as he watches Sousuke and Gou converse, his sister reaching over the table to clasp Sousuke’s hand while they talk. 

 

Rin has never been on a date before, far too busy with swimming and studying to take the time. He’s been attracted to people, had crushes on a few girls and guys, had his very first infatuation at the young age of twelve, one that never fully releases him, but it never seems enough to tear him away from time spent pushing towards his goals. Also, deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knows he’s a lot to handle, doubts there’s a person caring and quirky and single-minded enough to take the time to unravel the tangled, romantic knots of Rin. 

 

Even if there is, he doubts the person he is interested in would ever regard him as more than a friend, more than a rival, more than a teammate.

 

Rin gazes longingly across the table. 

 

**

 

Haru stares at Gou and Sousuke’s intertwined hands, notices the disparity of his long tan fingers between her pale slender ones. Somehow they complement each other’s personalities perfectly, and they look beautiful together. He wouldn’t have paired them off, but anyone can see how much Sousuke adores the younger Matsuoka, both Matsuokas if Haru’s being completely honest. Gou shines when she talks to her date, Sousuke is thoroughly focused on her. Haru wishes he had his sketchbook to capture the moment; he could add in flickering candlelight and set the mood better than this restaurant. If he had his charcoals, he would commemorate their date, likely the first of many. 

 

He peeks over at Rin, who is glassy-eyed as he also admires Sousuke and Gou, wonders if Rin is fondly reminiscing about some of his past dates. He scowls down at his water, he doesn’t enjoy pondering Rin doing anything except chasing after his dreams. No one should distract him from that, he’s worked so hard to find them again after they went missing, after he tried to bury them alongside his father. 

 

“Rin.” Haru attempts to get his attention, and as soon as he has it, realizes he has nothing to say, too much to say. His throat is closing up, and his heart thumps loudly in his ears, as his vision explodes in monochromatic hues like the top row of his expensive colored pencils: scarlet, cerise, vermilion, burgundy. “I like red.”

 

Rin’s face lights up with mirth, laughter bubbling out of him as he beams over at Haru. This is the expression he longed to see, the sound he longed to hear, when Rin was mired in darkness, lost in anger and self-hatred and despair. It is worth a hundred disqualifications to always see Rin’s sunshine fill a room. Now Haru truly longs for paper and a pencil, anything to capture this Rin, in this moment, confident and content. Here. With Haru. 

 

There’s a tugging at Haru’s navel, and itching in his fingers, he’s never been good at controlling himself. He’s been thinking about it for awhile, ever since strong arms wrapped around his shoulders and relieved tears soaked into his skin, ever since Rin came back to him. The craving won’t go away, it’s only getting stronger as time marches on, coming to a head on this non-date date. It grows and grips Haru tightly as they order, share stories, eat their meals, debate dessert, finish up, walk to the train station. His hand grazes Rin’s as they both reach for their wallets to pull out their Pasmo cards. 

 

Lightning shoots up his spine, curls his toes, his pulse thunders in his ears. 

 

Haru wants.

 

**

 

Sousuke cant believe his good luck. He is ridiculously happy right now, tonight couldn’t have gone better. Gou is lovely inside and out, she sparkles all the time; sometimes he is astounded that it took him so long to notice, and then even longer to muster up the courage to do something about it. He’s fortunate she gives him the time of day. She’s also an outstanding sister, he doubts Rin knows how much he owes her. Especially for tonight. Rin is an idiot about a lot of things, but a downright fool when it comes to his heart. Mr. Romance can’t see someone likes him even when they are staring him in the face.

 

Like right now. 

 

Sousuke and Gou watch Haru help Rin get his transit card out of his wallet, Rin fumbling with it, dropping money and tokens as he’s trying to extract the right card. Haru bends down to assist in gathering what has fallen, while Rin stands up from his crouch, knocking his head into Haru’s chin. Gou gasps beside him, while Sousuke snorts into his fist. Rin is a disaster. 

 

Sousuke glances at Haru, who gazes at Rin like he’s a clear body of water he wants to dive into and swim freestyle, like he’s the world’s biggest mackerel fillet, grilled to perfection and Haru hasn’t eaten in days. Like Rin is an oasis and Haru is thirsty. Not thirsty. _Parched_.

 

Sousuke is baffled that Rin doesn’t see it, has never seen it. Although, Rin is hardly aware that he is a little in love with Haru himself, so maybe it’s not a stretch that he can’t see that love reflected back towards him. Their feelings towards each other are obvious enough that both he and Gou unwittingly forced them out on a date together, without explaining that to either of them in so many words. 

 

Gou leans over to whisper in his ear. “When I told Haruka it was Rin that was going as your half of our chaperones, he was excited. We were late because he spent extra time choosing what to wear. He stared into his closet for like ten minutes, it was so adorable!” Gou snickers into Sousuke’s arm. It tickles and he likes it. He smiles nervously down at the top of her head. Before he can second-guess himself, he plants a light kiss right at the part in her hair. She tilts her head up in surprise and he freezes, until she grins up at him, stretches up on her tiptoes, and presses her lips softly against his cheek. Then she goes back to watching her trainwreck of a brother and the boy who loves him, so Sousuke does too, even as he feels like he might float away. 

 

Haru stands in front of Rin, idly rubbing his chin, while Rin cranes his neck to see if there’s a cut or any other damage. Sousuke can’t hear them, but he’s sure Rin is stuttering his apologies and blustering through his nerves. Haru hands the correct card to Rin, who looks down as he takes it, nodding and tenderly smiling at Haru. 

 

Haru reaches out a hand to cup Rin’s blushing cheek, Rin’s shoulders tense, it looks like he’s not even breathing. Haru noses in closely to whisper something and Rin relaxes, back shaking with laughter. Haru angles his head and shifts forward, Gou squeals quietly as she stares and grips his arm, Sousuke holds his breath. Their friends’ foreheads press together, eyes fluttering closed, as Haru leans in to capture Rin’s mouth with his own.

 

Gou’s hand flies up to her face as she gasps. “I can’t believe he did it! I’m so happy for them!” 

 

Sousuke grins in agreement and relief. “It’s about time. I didn’t think either of them would ever go for it.” He glances around and sees a few people making their way towards the end of the platform where Haru and Rin are still blindly wrapped up in each other, oblivious to the world around them as they shyly make out in front of a brightly lit vending machine. They’re cute, but it’s a little gross. He clears his throat loudly. Gou giggles, deciding to take pity on them and avoid dealing with Rin’s freak out if someone sees them, for which Sousuke is exceedingly grateful. She shuffles over to them and gestures, reminding them where they are. She throws her arms around both their necks and draws them down into a bone-crushing hug. Sousuke chuckles, he can see Rin’s flushed face and Haru’s smug expression from here. 

 

As they are standing on the train a few minutes later, Rin and Gou chattering to each other at rapid-fire sibling speed, Sousuke turns to Haru. “Thanks for coming.”

 

Haru blinks up at him, a small smile on his face. “Thank you for inviting me on my own first date.” He extends his fist and Sousuke bumps it without hesitation. 

 

"You two deserve each other." Sousuke takes in his companions and smirks to himself. It's not exactly how he imagined his first evening out with Gou would go, and he never actually considered that he'd have a front row ticket to the Rin and Haruka Show, simply being in the audience has been enough to handle up until now. Yet, the night has been memorable and everyone is happy. He wouldn't change a thing.

 

**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love Gou so much. I don't write her nearly often enough. <3


End file.
